Effing Babysitter
by SteelDolls
Summary: Len x Kaito. Gakupo x Kaito x Len. Len gets a babysitter for the night. Not impressed with being treated like a little kid, despite being in high school for honesty's sake, Len finds himself growing angry at the attractive guy who's supposed to be keeping him out of trouble. Warnings: NCS, crying/angst, yaoi, mild blood, language, sadism, vomiting. A response to a request. :3
1. Chapter 1

_For my princess! *blows a smooch and ducks flying objects* xD Anyways, I hope you like it. :3 I'll try to work on chapter 2 of that other fic, too..._

 _Kaito: D: *bawls* Master, it hurts! *opens his arms up in a hug-me pose, lips trembling as he cries big, clear tears* Please comfort me... ;o; Other Master was so mean to me today. ;.;_

* * *

"Today sucks!" Len sighed and kicked a pebble, sending it flying off into the road as he walked home. Not only had the girl he had been crushing on totally blown him off when he'd smiled at her earlier in the day, but the science test he'd studied for had come back with a crappy grade, all thanks to one of his friends giving him the wrong notes to study. It was probably an accident, but it sucked all the same.

"I'm home," Len called out as he closed the front door to the house and kicked his shoes off haphazardly. There was another pair of shoes, neatly lined up, that he didn't recognize. 'Must be some company over, or something,' the blonde teen thought to himself, uninterested.

"Ah, here he is," Len's mom smiled indulgently down at her son as he entered the living room. An older boy stood up quickly, his shining blue hair catching Len's eye as he smiled over. "Len, this is Kaito. I have to go out to take care of some things for tonight, so he's going to be watching you while I'm gone."

"What?" Len asked stupidly, then realizing that the boy, who probably wasn't more than a few years older than Len himself, was his babysitter, imbued his tone with outrage. "Wait. Are you fucking kidding me?! You got me a babysitter? Do you even know how old I am?"

"Len! Language!" His mom said in a sharp tone, and Len bit his tongue, glared furiously at the young man who was standing awkwardly, still trying to smile at the blonde-haired teen. "Kaito's staying. This isn't a discussion. Just be a good boy and get along with each other while I'm gone. Understand me?"

Filled with bitterness, Len nodded shortly and refused to look his mom in the eyes, dropping his backpack down on the couch with an angry 'fwump.'

"Good," she said, as if satisfied. "Now. There's plenty of stuff in the kitchen to make dinner with. You boys behave yourselves, and I'll be back before nine. Okay?" Glancing at Kaito and smiling encouragingly, the other boy nodded back.

"Thank you, Ms. Kagamine," The bluenette replied in a polite voice. Len glanced over briefly.

'He's got a nice voice. Between that and his looks, I'll bet he doesn't have any problems picking girls up,' the blonde male thought ungraciously with a little, begrudging admiration that he refused to admit. Len relaxed his posture a bit and sunk into the couch, flipping on the TV. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to hang out with this guy. As long as he ignored the stupid fact that Kaito was hired to keep him out of trouble, he didn't seem so bad at first glance.

Len's mom waved goodbye, grabbed her purse and keys, and closed the door behind her on her way out. After the sound of the car had faded from the driveway, Kaito walked over to Len and stood by the couch.

"Do you... ah, have any homework, Len-kun?" The bluenette asked in a friendly tone. Len glanced over, a little annoyed that the guy didn't just sit down and chill.

"Yeah, probably," the blonde teenager answered noncommittally.

"Well, we should work on that first, before watching TV. Right? Don't you think so?" Kaito smiled encouragingly down at the younger boy. Len's lukewarm expression cooled rapidly as he stared the blue-haired man down.

"You're kidding me. Right?" Len asked in a flat voice. He clicked the remote 'off' and turned his full attention to the guy in front of him, crossing one leg over the other and cocking his head with an expression of displeasure on his face. "Do you think I can't do both things without someone hovering over me to tell me what to do and when to do it? How old do you think I am, anyways?"

"Ah.." The blue-haired man sweatdropped. "I... 12, maybe?" He guessed, grasping at straws. "How about this? Why don't we leave the TV off, and we can play a game together? When the game's done, then it's homework time. What do you say?"

His earlier irritation was back in full force as Len resisted the urge to give the guy a vicious, smart-assed reply... barely. "Twelve. Twelve? Are you serious? And I don't even know you; so why the hell would I let you tell me what to do? Maybe you can answer me that."

"Oh, ah... I'm sorry! Right, I didn't introduce myself properly, after all. I know your mom told you my name, but it's a little hard to remember, right? I'm Kaito. But, if it's too hard, you can just call me nii-chan!" The bluenette gave Len a sunny smile that transformed his handsome face into something adorable. But the cute visual was lost on the younger boy.

Len was pissed. First being instructed on homework, then being called a twelve-year old, now this guy wanted him to use a cutesy nickname with a -chan suffix? The blonde teenager's countenance darkened visibly with anger, but Kaito didn't seem to notice.

"So, now that we've gotten to know each other, how about that game? I'm really good at them, but maybe you can beat me. How about... hide and seek? Or we could play cops and robbers? What do you think, Len-kun?" Kaito cocked his head and smiled that cute, sunny smile again.

Len's hands clenched hard, his knuckles going white. Baby games. This dude really thinks I'm some little brat!? Seething in resentment, his light blue eyes hatefully took in the sight of Kaito's slim, toned body, bent over with his hands on his thighs, smiling down at him and talking to him like he was a kindergartener.

"Okay," Len's quiet voice replied silkily, suddenly too agreeable. "Let's do that. Cops and robbers? Okay."

Kaito flashed another cute little grin, and straightened up. "Alright! Do you want to be the cop, or the robber, Len-kun?"

"I'll be the cop," The teenager decided quickly. "And you... you can be in jail. 'Nii-chan.'" Len smirked slightly, his crystal blue eyes hard with the barely repressed anger. Kaito nodded his agreement, and held his hand out like it was a fake gun, with his index finger and thumb cocked out and pointed.

"I'm going to get you, Len-kun!" Kaito announced grandly, sweeping his arms widely. "You will never get me! I am invincible!"

Len's small smirk blossomed into a full-fledged one as he swiftly moved over to the bluenette and tugged his long scarf away from his neck. The fabric slid over Kaito's shoulder and Len held it in his hands, his white teeth flashing in the semblance of a smile at the older man.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Kaito asked uncertainly. "Aren't you going to try to 'catch' me? You're the sheriff."

"I am 'catching' you," Len replied, darkly cheerful, friendly hatred in his light voice. "I'm putting you in jail." Wrapping the scarf tightly around Kaito's hands, Len tied them firmly to the decorative steel door handle. It was a single metal piece; the slender bluenette would have a hard time struggling free from it. Kaito blinked, a frown fluttering over his face.

"Uh... usually, when you play this game, the main part of the game is catching the villain, Len-kun. Not just putting him in jail right away. But- ah- I guess... it's okay to do it this way, too?" Kaito caught himself, and adjusted what he started to say, in an effort to ingratiate himself to the younger boy. "But, um... that's... a little too tight, Len-kun. Please, can you loosen it a little?"

"No. Because you're in jail," Len answered. Satisfied that the binding was strong and tight enough, Len flashed another too-white grin at his babysitter, and reached out his hands to unbuckle the bluenette's belt.

"What are you doing?" Kaito's voice was starting to sound alarmed as he squirmed and struggled slightly against the scarf. "Len!"

Unzipping the older man's pants, Len touched his slim body with familiarity and smirked as he slid both pants and underwear down to Kaito's ankles, before responding simply, "Prison rape."

The bluenette's eyes bulged out of his head in horror and disbelief and yanked hard at his bindings, voice suddenly panicked. "This isn't funny! Len! Let me out! Stop!"

The blonde teen resisted the dark urge to laugh at the older man, his interested eyes taking in Kaito's pale, perfectly smooth body. The guy really was beautiful. Touching against the gentle curves of his babysitter's small, soft butt, Len trailed his fingers inwardly, touched against the tiny pucker of his back entrance. Pressed the finger forwards curiously, to dip just the tip inside.

Kaito cried out and tried to squirm away. He was shaking in fear, his blue eyes wide. "Please. No, Len. You have to stop. You have to stop! Don't do this."

"It's okay, 'nii-chan,'" Len answered quietly. "After all, we're playing a game together, aren't we? I just thought I'd make it a little more age-appropriate. I'm not some little kid, you know. I'm in high school, for crying out loud."

Pushing the finger in deeper, wiggling it around a little, the sensation of intense heat and even more intense, squeezing tightness was fascinating. Len ignored Kaito's struggles and his alarmed cries as he explored deeper inside the bluenette's depths, stretching him out and loosening him up, little by little.

"I wonder if this would feel like doing it with a girl?" Len wondered aloud. Kaito's legs quivered. Tears rose up in his helpless blue eyes.

"Please. Please. Stop. Stop, Len! You can't do this. I'll... I'll tell your mom, you'll get in trouble!" Kaito resorted to baby tactics again, as if they would work on a guy of Len's age. Len couldn't help it, he laughed, his hatred coming back to slam inside of his heart in full force.

"Go ahead," the blonde boy replied carelessly. "Go ahead and tell anybody you want how the little 'twelve-year-old' you babysat raped your fucking brains out while you were playing cops and robbers with him."

The blonde teen unzipped his own pants with a small, metallic "zurr" sound. Spitting into his palm, Len slicked the moisture thinly on his erection and aimed himself towards Kaito's backside. The wide blue eyes widened comically further, as Kaito shrieked and tried to thrash away.

"No! No! Len, no!" The bluenette yelled out in a panic, over and over again. "A...aaaghh!"

Len's cock pushed the first little bit inside. 'Fuck, it's tight!' he thought to himself in amazement, a drop of sweat beading on the side of his forehead as he continued to push inwards. Kaito stilled his struggles and began to sob, his trembling legs trying to remain as still as possible as if it would stop the sensations of pain and tearing as Len pushed further inside, either oblivious or uncaring of the torment he was causing the older male.

"S-stop, god, stop, please. Len, please! No!" Kaito cried out in a voice thick with tears. His face was wet and glistening, and his mouth wobbled in a terrified, agonized little "o" that Len found decidedly charming, as the bluenette looked hopelessly over his shoulder and begged in pained, horrified despair.

"Good, nii-chan. You're perfectly in character, aren't you? Now that I've caught you and tied you up and put you in prison, you get to be my prison bitch," Len said with a distracted grin, his expression going lax with pleasure as he pushed forwards again, his eyes shuttering for a moment in bliss.

Kaito let out a strangled yell. Choking on his own tears, he whimpered and let out a pained keen as Len moved his hips slowly, forcefully, back and forth in and out of his tight, silky hole. Breathing quietly, Len rested his head against the bluenette's still-clothed back, feeling the gentle heat from his skin against his face.

"This feels fucking amazing, Kaito," Len whispered, voice aching, as he pushed forwards again, again, again. The bluenette was letting out loud, broken sobs and had hung his head defeatedly downwards, his beautiful blue hair spilling forwards to hide his face as his body trembled, violated by the younger teen.

"Please stop... please... stop..." The bluenette whimpered again and again, shaking, crying. "It hurts. Please, it hurts."

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. It's okay if I do it inside, right, 'nii-chan'?" Len struggled to keep his breath; the squeezing, wonderful sensations of tightness were so intense and strong. "It's not like I'm going to get you pregnant, so it's okay if I cream inside of you... like you're some kind of snack cake. It's delicious enough... I'll make you into a twinkie of my very own," the blonde laughed at his own lame joke, lightheaded.

"No, no no, no!" Kaito wailed and tried to struggle again, weakly. His scarf wouldn't let him free, and the tears painting his face made him look beautiful and utterly fragile. "Stop! No, no! No!"

"Fuck!" The movement of Kaito's hips, the squeezing from him struggling... the increased stimulation put Len into overdrive, and he slammed his hips forwards suddenly, helpless to stop. He needed this. He needed to cum, needed to do it inside the sexy, blue-haired little 'prison bitch.' There was no way he was letting Kaito get away without being thoroughly fucked and claimed, now.

Kaito screamed. The increased, brutal movements ripped him apart from the inside. He could feel tearing, feel the welling of slick, lubricating blood spilling out of his anal passageway, to ease the force of the fuck as Len bucked into him viciously, again and again, regardless of Kaito's screams and struggles. The scarf bit into the flesh of his wrists and left dark, brutal marks, but still, the bluenette couldn't get away.

"No! No! NO NO! NO!" Kaito shrieked again and again, moving his hips in a panic, doing everything he could to squirm away, as Len let out a strangled moan behind him and grasped his hips hard enough to bruise, pulsing in a horrible, strong, intimate way that Kaito could physically feel in his depths. Shooting out thick, burning spunk deeply into the older man's injured insides.

"Oh... oh, fuck," Len panted, his own body shaking from the force of his orgasm. He pulled out slowly, carefully, a string of ejaculate tinged with red following his cock out in a gooey, slimy manner. The blonde boy laughed nervously in relief, closing his eyes briefly from the echo of bliss as he gingerly wiped himself off on the tail of Kaito's shirt. His cock was still really sensitive from cumming.

"You're really, really good, 'nii-chan,'" Len grinned lopsidedly, his skin buzzing weirdly. He took a long, deep breath, feeling the deep relaxation steal over his body, making it feel almost leaden.

Kaito cried, legs buckling, his head hung low. Len watched as a small quantity of red-tinged white trickled out of the bluenette's sexy back entrance, as the bluenette hung by his exhausted arms from the steel door handle. He didn't bother to untie Kaito, and instead flopped himself back down on the couch, zipper still open lewdly as he flipped the TV back on bonelessly with one hand.

The older man could feel the fluids on his thighs and behind starting to dry in the cool air of the house, and he shivered and cried harder as his charge nodded off into a satisfied little nap on the couch, the sounds of the TV going in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

_For my sweet and cute princess! I'm so very happy you liked the first part of this so much. :3 *spins you around* xD Here you go, as you wished, here's a part two. ^^_

 _Kaito: DX *hides under a table until it's all over* Nooo, Master! Dx_

* * *

Len stretched, a relaxed, happy sound coming from his lips. His body felt good. Arching his neck, he glanced over his shoulder at the bluenette still hanging from his arms by the door handle. Kaito's shoulders were shivering lightly, and his face was aimed downwards, eyes covered by the fringe of his healthy-looking blue hair.

"That was a good nap," Len commented offhand, to no one in particular, but with the aim to catch Kaito's attention. He could see the bluenette's body tense instantly. Len smiled in satisfaction.

"I guess I forgot to untie you, huh? That's okay. Why don't we play a little more? I promise I'll do my homework afterwards," The blonde teen's lightly mocking tone had an edge of vicious humor to it.

He reached out to touch Kaito's face lightly with his fingers, and the bluenette flinched back like he had been burned. Haunted, wide blue eyes regarded Len in what could only be called fear, as the blonde-haired boy continued to touch the bluenette's face, brushing lightly against lips that began to tremble.

"I'll bet these would feel pretty damn good," Len murmured to himself as much as to Kaito. "What do you say, 'nii-chan'? Want to use that pretty little mouth for me? Or is all it's good for asking me if I want to have tea parties like a baby and do my homework?" The blonde grinned and yanked the lovely, soft blue hair ungently, to demand an answer.

Cringing away, Kaito clamped his mouth shut as a whimper broke free from it. He shook his head, his face a mess of dried tears and recent torment.

"What? You don't want to?" Len regarded the older male, smirk still firmly in place. This was the most fun he'd had in weeks. Playing with this guy like he was a toy... the blonde teenager didn't ever expect such a thing to be so entertaining, let alone feel so good. The thought of pleasure echoed in his head, reminding him of what they'd done just before Len's nap. His smile widened.

"We could always play a round two of 'cops and robbers'," The blonde youth suggested, a little too eagerly. Kaito's eyes snapped up, terrified.

"Len, please. I... I know you're still young but... you... please, you have to let me out," The smooth voice cracked slightly in desperation as Kaito tried to talk himself free. "What you're doing... this... it's a crime. Maybe you don't understand what that means but... you... you have to stop."

Len stared blankly down at the pleading bluenette's traumatized, tearstained face for a long moment. "A crime, huh..?"

The little smirk returned to the corner of his lips.

"Then I guess that makes me a 'crooked cop,' ne, 'nii-chan'?" Len laughed. Kaito's blue eyes widened in horrified despair, and he struggled valiantly against his bonds yet again, for long moments, as his captor looked on in messed up amusement.

"Oh, come on, come on! If I'm the crooked, bad cop here, and you're in jail, then maybe this crooked warden needs to let some of the other inmates have a shot at you, too. What do you think? Should I call up some of my friends and let them fuck you, too? Nii-chan?" Len's lighthearted, vicious tone was terrifying to the bluenette.

"No!" Kaito shrieked in an unmanly tone.

"That sounds like a great idea, actually. It'd be way fun, I promise. Since you don't want to play with me the other way I suggested..." The blonde teen dug around in his pocket and pulled his cell phone free, flipping it on and dialing a number on it. "Hi, yeah! Are you up to anything right now? I have something really neat, is it a good time? I want you to come over to my house. Yeah. Yeah. Okay, sweet. Later."

Flipping the phone off, Len grinned widely with too-white teeth at the dangling, bound man. "Looks like we're in luck. I've got a buddy coming over to play, too."

"No... no, please! No, Len!" Kaito begged, tears rising in his lovely blue eyes. He hiccuped and crouched away in shamed defeat, shivering away from Len's touch as the younger boy ran his hands gently through that shining, soft blue hair, smiling down at Kaito.

"If you really don't want to, Kaito nii-chan... you know what other game I DO want you to play with me," Len suggested very quietly, trailing his thumb across the bluenette's jawline. "Otherwise... it's cops and robbers again. And the cops will outnumber the robbers, this time. What do you think?"

A terrified wail broke free from Kaito's mouth as he shuddered as far away from Len as he could get while still bound. "No, no... no no no... no, please... please, Len!"

"Heh, well, that's okay. Have it your way," The blonde nonchalantly shrugged. Huge, saucer-shaped eyes snapped up at that offhand comment, and Kaito struggled inwardly, helpless tears rising again in his round eyes as his lips trembled, watching Len's relaxed body language and small smirk.

"P-please... please... I'll... I'll do it, I'll do it, Len, just... please!" Kaito said desperate, brokenly. "Just don't... don't hurt me back there, anymore! Please! It really... it hurts, Len. Please, don't."

The younger blonde's smile grew, deeply pleased. He tilted his head and looked down at the teary-eyed bluenette, almost literally begging on his knees before him. "I don't know... how do I know for sure you won't try to bite me or something? Of course, if you did bite me... I could make sure it was very... VERY unpleasant for you. 'Nii-chan.'" Len repeated the pet name again, wanting to make Kaito hate hearing it from Len's lips as much as he hated being suggested to say it in the first place.

Kaito cringed back. "I'll... I'll be... good, Len," He answered in a weak, fearful voice. The eyes regarding Kaito stared for a moment, then looked satisfied as Len smiled again, and touched the bluenette's soft lips one more time.

"Okay, then. Open up," Len commanded absolutely. Blue eyes flickered in alarmed protest; wasn't Len going to call his friend off from coming over? But the blonde boy's expression was hard as stone, and Kaito opened his mouth tremblingly.

"Mm," Len made a soft, approving sound, as his fingers touched inside, against the bluenette's wet, muscular tongue. Kaito flinched but didn't dare pull away as he tasted the mild, slightly salty flavor of the younger boy's skin. "That's good, nii-chan. Just like that."

Pulling his fingers away, Len palmed his growing erection. Tapping Kaito's soft, quivering lips gently with his half-erect cock, he pushed lightly inside, teasing himself with Kaito's wet warmth. The bluenette made a slight sound that vibrated up Len's shaft pleasantly. Len breathed quietly, revelling in the sensations and in the submissive obedience of the terrified, tightly bound older male.

"That feels good. Lick it," Len suggested in a voice that implied it wasn't an option to say no. Kaito's shimmering eyes closed, his face flushing in intense shame as he opened his mouth wider, and ran his tongue lightly up the younger boy's hard-on.

Running his fingers through the short hair on the back of Kaito's neck, Len gripped his head lightly, wanting to feel the sense of control as the bluenette continued to minister to his rapidly growing cock. The light, wet touches were more of a tease than anything, but the blonde teenager wasn't really in any kind of hurry. They had all night, if he so chose.

"Suck," Len said quietly. Kaito glanced back up at him, then immediately lowered his eyes. His face looked like he was going to start crying as he aimed his mouth to Len's cock head and brought it inside his mouth. The warm, wet cavern felt silky and soft and wonderful, with contrasting textures, as Kaito applied a gentle suction to Len's genitals.

"Ah... oh, that's... good," Len sighed in pleasure, threading both hands in that soft, soft blue hair, and letting his head fall back a little bit.

There was a knock at the door. Kaito tensed, stalling instantly, and Len nudged his hips forward, insistently, for the bluenette to continue. A sharp glance into the older man's wide eyes was enough to threaten him into submission once again, and Kaito nervously resumed his ministrations, eyes still turning towards the door in fear.

"It's open, come in," Len called out loudly, bucking forwards again as Kaito slowed, then continued, a soft, whimpering sound coming from his throat.

A purple-haired man stopped, frozen in his tracks, his mouth hanging open for a long moment as he took in the sight of Len and Kaito. He turned robotically and closed the door quietly, then returned his attention to the scene in front of him.

"Len... what... the hell is this? Who..?" Gakupo's subdued voice floundered for words. "Is /this/ what you wanted to 'show' me over the phone? You getting sucked off by some guy?"

Len grinned. "His name's Kaito. Pretty, isn't he? He's my babysitter. Mom hired him to keep tabs on me for the night."

"That's pretty fucked up. Your babysitter has got your cock in his mouth, you know. Not to mention he's tied up, and looks like he's been crying? What the hell are you two doing, Len?" Gakupo frowned and grasped at the obvious, trying to figure out the insane situation.

"Oh, it's okay. Turns out this guy is a pretty big masochist. Isn't that right, 'nii-chan'? I thought we could all do a little 'roleplaying' together. Right now, we're playing 'Kaito is my little prison bitch'... sounds fun, right? Don't tell me this guy isn't right up your alley, Gakkun. I know your type, after all," Len grinned widely, his voice light and cheery.

Kaito's blue eyes went huge through the course of Len's speech, and he struggled, making muffled sounds through the younger blonde's cock in his mouth. Len's grip on his hair tightened, and Kaito let out a strangled sound of terror as the younger male shoved forcefully forwards, pushing his entire length as far down the bluenette's throat as it would go.

Panicked, Kaito writhed and flailed, shouting out helplessly to dislodge the intruder in his throat that was keeping him from being able to take in air.

"Len, I don't think he can breathe," Gakupo said in mild alarm, but the blonde teen could see the effect watching was having on the violette, and the hardening tent in the front of his friend's pants.

"It's okay, don't worry. He likes it like this. Don't you, 'nii-chan'?" Len asked in a soft voice that was completely at odds with the violence his cock was doing to the back of Kaito's throat. The bluenette's eyes bulged and teared up as he struggled in vain, sending shocks of pleasure down Len's dick as he moaned in fear and his throat swallowed uselessly against the intrusive, hard flesh.

"I already loosened him up, earlier," Len gasped, then continued speaking in a strained voice, as he bucked into Kaito's tight, constricting throat, again, again. It felt like heaven. "Go right ahead, you don't need lube. Do it as rough as you want. He likes it that way."

Gakupo was watching as if entranced, and his hands slowly moved to his own pants, lowering his zipper with a hard swallow of his own. Almost as if he disbelieved the situation, as if he were in a dream, the violette positioned himself behind Kaito carefully.

The bound male shrieked as he was impaled from behind. Gakupo intended to go slowly, but the feelings of tightness were too much, and he bucked forwards hard, inexperience making him an ungracious lover. A new slick of blood inside of Kaito's backside eased it a little bit, but the movement of hard, relentless flesh inside felt like being ripped apart, and Kaito screamed, again, raw and wordlessly as Len pulled out enough to finally let the tortured young man breathe.

Kaito gagged and coughed violently, shrieking again as Gakupo slammed forwards again, the violette's face going blissful and apparently not taking in any of the sights or sounds around him due to the sheer, wonderful feelings his cock was receiving from the bluenette's tortured anus. Long strands of crystal clear saliva drooled from Kaito's mouth as he gasped, choked, and screamed again.

Wanting to get back in on the fun, Len wrenched Kaito's hair back to expose his throat better, and pressed his cock back into the bluenette's mouth, edging the back of his throat again, and causing Kaito to gag helplessly once more through his shrieks.

"Uhhhgh... nn," Gakupo was making lascivious sounds of blissful pleasure as his lidded eyes took in nothing, his hands hard on the older man's hips as he rocked powerfully back and forth, in and out of the tight, dark tunnel in ecstasy. Len grinned briefly, until his own face went slack from its own intense pleasure as he knocked the back of Kaito's rapidly swallowing throat once again.

The vibrations of the continued, cock-muffled screams went right to Len's hard-on as he bucked forwards, more and more losing control of himself, as his pleasure built to extreme heights. He was moaning himself, and couldn't stop it, couldn't even feel embarrassed about it; this felt so good.

Gakupo hollered behind Kaito suddenly, jerking his hips forward quiveringly, as he shot his load into the bluenette's injured, bloodied backside. He panted for long moments, still trapped inside the struggling man. Tears squeezed out of Kaito's eyes and painted his wretched cheeks wetly as he felt the second dose of burning cum directly inside of his rectum.

Len's youthful body slammed forwards, desperately, no longer caring whether the bluenette he was fucking could breathe or not, no longer caring about Kaito gagging or whether he would throw up on his cock. It felt fantastic, and Len needed to release with a desperation that no one could stop.

The intensity of his orgasm swept him up, and the blonde male shouted wordlessly in a high tone, his body shaking hard as he spurted jizz halfway down Kaito's throat, choking the bluenette on it as he tried desperately to inhale air, and instead got cum in his lungs for his trouble.

Kaito gagged and coughed, making a horrible sound as Len let his erection fall free from the bluenette's gasping, drooling mouth, and stepped out of the way just in time as Kaito vomited milky cum onto the floor.

"Oh, man," Len said breathlessly, then laughed, lightheaded. "That was fucking awesome."

"Y-yeah," Gakupo agreed shakily, but watched Kaito's throwing up repeatedly with renewed concern. "Are... are you sure he's really okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Len said uncaringly. "You were a good boy, nii-chan. I'll let you free, now, okay? But you'd better clean up this mess, and I don't want to hear any bullshit about my homework."

Turning back to the violette, Len smiled a little shakily. "Wanna play some video games for a little while? My mom doesn't get back until late tonight."

Gakupo pulled his eyes away from the crying, badly coughing, bleeding bluenette who was half-collapsed, shaking, and leaking bodily fluids on the floor. He shrugged; if Len said it was alright, the guy was probably going to be fine, but... "Sure, I guess. Do you have that new game?"

"Oh, man, I wish!" Len said longingly. "Listen, go meet me upstairs in my room, okay? I'll be up in a minute. And don't take the player 1 controller! That's mine."

"Sure," Gakupo grinned, as if he had no intention of listening to the blonde. Len rolled his eyes as if he knew exactly what that tone meant, and bowed his head to his task.

Tugging on the tight knots of the scarf, it took a bit of doing to free Kaito from his bondage. The bluenette flinched back badly and started to cry into his hands, huddling himself up away from the younger boy. Wearing a pissed off expression, the teen leaned forward and slapped his palm loudly against the wall near Kaito's head.

"Keep it in line, clean yourself up, and make us something for a snack. That's what you're here for, right? Or is my mom actually paying you for something else, nii-chan?" Len smirked, but his eyes weren't laughing as he stared down the trembling bluenette. "Don't try to leave. I have a lot more friends than just him."

Kaito's teary eyes widened again, his face crumpling as he tried to stop his shaking body and the whimpering sounds squeaking out from between his soft pink lips. He nodded quickly in understanding, and gingerly got himself up from the floor, still shaking in pain.

"Good," Len's voice held no warmth in it, and he stared after Kaito as the bluenette lifted and fixed his pants with shivering hands, and tottered off towards the kitchen, limping badly.

"Maybe I should have my mom call for a babysitter for me more," Len called loudly in to the kitchen, and was gratified to hear a sudden, violent crash of things being dropped. He grinned for a brief moment, satisfied, and headed back up the stairs to join his friend for a round of video games.


End file.
